


Deadlines

by Zangetsu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangetsu/pseuds/Zangetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that all 3 ex-Mrs. Wilsons’ left him because he was terrible in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadlines

“Did you know that all 3 ex-Mrs. Wilsons’ left him because he was terrible in bed?” House yelled from his office. He was trying to prevent Wilson from chatting up with an extremely hot nurse. 

“Do you ever wonder why you don’t see women flocking up to House excluding the fact that he’s an ass?” Wilson yelled back.  
House smirked. ‘Not bad’, he thought. He wanted to throw back a very rude remark but his mission was accomplished. The nurse left the lobby hurriedly. However, he wasn't expecting Wilson to come storming to his office.  
“Tell him I’m not in”, House said to his three minions known to him as Pretty Chase, Annoying Cameron and Rebellious Foreman.  
“Tell him yourself”, Foreman said.  
“I’m your boss. You do what I say, not the other way around.”  
The three of them looked at him with annoyed faces as he headed to his office. He quickly pulled the screens down in his room. Not five seconds later, a knock was heard.  
“I’m not in”, House said.  
His door suddenly barged open. Wilson was standing there with a screwdriver in his left hand. It would have looked scary if it hadn't been Wilson standing on the doorway.  
“I’m not stupid, House.”  
“Yes, apparently so. I never thought you were capable of breaking in. The moral blood cells are dying after all.”  
Wilson rolled his eyes before closing the door with a bang and pulling the screens open.  
“Once you’re done with that, dust all the books on the bookshelves”, House said smugly.  
Wilson inched closer to his desk with a face House was all too familiar with and took a deep breath before unleashing House’s worst nightmare: a lecture.  
“Every time…every time I succeed in winning a girl over, YOU RUIN IT. I used to assume you were unhappy if I was happy. Now, I think there’s a bloody reasonable reason for this. This was the last straw, House.”  
“You look like you’re in pain. Want a Vicodin?”  
“Funny, House. I never took you for a fool. I want to know why.”  
‘Shit. Wilson was smarter than he thought. He was hoping the worst that could come was a lecture but this is turning into a talk, A TALK!’, House thought.  
“I don’t do talks”, House whispered under his breath before replying, “Why what?”  
“Don’t act innocent, House. As if you could. Why..” Wilson stopped. House knew that look. Wilson was deducing something.  
“You’re not gay, are you?”  
House didn't answer. ‘Not that smart’, he thought. He just looked at Wilson with a neutral expression.  
“Seriously?”  
“I prefer Homo sapiens who are very emotional which of course must be the result of pure PMS”, House answered with a grin.  
Right at that moment, Cuddy entered furiously. “Okay, maybe not this member of the emotional Homo sapiens”, House added.  
“Explain to me why you’re here instead of the clinic. There are patients waiting”, she yelled.  
‘Sheesh... This woman never stops’, House thought.  
“You don’t need to blow your top off. Wait..On the other hand, I would like that”, House replied.  
Cuddy stared at him in disbelief and anger.  
“Alright, mummy. As you can see this is the reason.”  
“This what?” she asked.  
“The lovers’ quarrel!”  
“With me?” Cuddy asked with a puzzled expression.  
“Don’t flatter yourself, woman. With him”, House motioned to Wilson who stood there rolling his eyes again.  
“Whatever. I don’t have time for this, Get your ass in the clinic or I’m adding a couple more hours. Preferably now!” Cuddy stated.  
“Yeah, yeah. In 5 minutes. Let me do something with those three”, he said.  
“Later”, Wilson said and left with Cuddy.  
House waited until Wilson and Cuddy were out of sight before yelling at his minions, “You three cover my clinic hours”. They rolled their eyes and left the room.  
“I should really keep a tab on how many eye rolls I get’, House thought. He crossed his legs on his desk.  
“Thank you, mummy”, he said before falling into a deep slumber.  
*******

“HOUSE!” Cuddy yelled waking House up.  
“Alright. Quit your yelling, I’m heading to the clinic now.” House opened his eyes. He was surrounded in complete darkness.  
“What the hell..”, he stuttered. House looked at his watch. It was 11 p.m. ‘Impressive. I've never stayed in the office till this hour’, he thought.  
“HOUSE!” Cuddy yelled again snapping him back to reality.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s…um…never mind. Just follow me”.  
House stared at her. “Now”, she stated as he scrambled up to follow her. Cuddy led him to the elevator and pressed the button headed to the ground floor which consisted of Cuddy’s office, the clinic and the ER ward.  
“Listen, if it’s about the clinic…”  
“Shut up, House. It’s not about the clinic”, she interrupted him.  
‘What have I done now?’ he wondered.  
They stepped out of the elevator and entered the emergency ward. Cuddy led him to a patient who was getting some serious medical attention. The injuries looked serious.  
“He was in an accident. It doesn't look good, House…..”  
House didn't hear the rest. He looked at the patient in disbelief and shock when he saw the patient’s face. It left him speechless for the first time since his 5th birthday. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation. Cuddy placed a hand on his shoulder. The patient was Wilson.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago and I'd like some feedback/criticism to help me get off my ass and start writing more. Sorry for the cliffhanger!


End file.
